


Mockingbird Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devil Babies, F/M, Family, Fire, Friendship/Love, Hunting, Podfic, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the summer of 2008 the Winchester brothers are recovering from damage suffered in the war between the Yellow-Eyed Demon and the hunter community. When they arrive in a small town in coastal Oregon, a shell-shocked Sam begins having visions again while Dean desperately tries to keep everything together and work out what exactly is triggering Sam's abilities now that the Demon is gone.</p><p>Revelations about the roles they playing in the war, questions about Sam's mental health, the complications of new relationships, and troubling indications that the Yellow-Eyed Demon's plans may not have died with him threaten the Winchesters and their new friends and leave Dean wondering whether his family and the people they love will ever recover - or even survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockingbird Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> Set after an alternate ending to Season Two.

Nine hours, 34 minutes  
535 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200911212.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200911213.zip)

[Story by Hiyacynth](http://hiyacynth.livejournal.com/218645.html)

[Didn't Leave Nobody But the Baby - Oregon Mix](http://home.comcast.net/~baylorsr/OregonMix.mp3)

Playlist:  
Didn't Leave Nobody But the Baby - Jessica Lurie, Niels Cline, Scott Amendola & Todd Sickafoose  
Like a Stone - Audioslave  
Someday Never Comes - Creedence Clearwater Revival  
Look at Miss Ohio - Gillian Welch  
Secret - Maroon 5  
A Wolf at the Door - Radiohead  
More Human Than Human - White Zombie  
I Don't Sleep, I Dream - R.E.M.  
Closer - Nine Inch Nails  
Didn't Leave Nobody But the Baby - Alison Krauss, Emmylou Harris & Gillian Welch  
Agnus Dei - Rufus Wainwright  
Casual Match - Suzanne Vega  
Everything's Not Lost - Coldplay  
Within You - Ray Lamontagne


End file.
